


Fun with Dave, Dave, & Karkat

by pointystrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointystrider/pseuds/pointystrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat arrange a teacher/student roleplay scene, but things get even more kinky when another Dave shows up for the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Dave, Dave, & Karkat

You never knew Karkat was such a kinky fuck. I mean, of course you always thought he had some kink to him, he's always yelling about bulges and other vulgar shit, so you figured he had some less than vanilla interests, to say the least. But when the little troll decided he wanted to roleplay  teacher/student scene, well you almost lost your fucking shit. This kid? Had a teacher kink? Well, technically he called it a "Schoolfeeder" kink, but whatever. Semantics. You couldn't believe it. After you talked to Karkat about it, you hastily made up a plan.  You needed a paddle, a leather belt, and some sick beats to play in the background. He was gonna be so stoked. Just not as stoked as you.

You hear a knock at your door as you put on your attempt at sexy teacher: A fitted button down shirt with no undershirt, a black skinny tie, and black skinny jeans. You decided you wouldn't need shoes, so you left them off. You answer the door to a troll with a very red face. "Hello there, mister Vantas, are you ready for geography?" You give him a sly smile. You really do love this kid, even if he's constantly grumpy.

"Yeah yeah, Mister Shitsponge. I'm ready" He says it like he’s mad, or doesn’t actually want to, but the blush on his face gives him away. He definitely wants the D.

You lead him to your living area, where you’ve set up a nice little desk/ chair combo, facing a map you’ve stood up. You decided if you were going to roleplay, you were goin all out.   
“Please take a seat, Mister Vantas, I have a whole lesson planned for today.” He groans, but you just continue. Your first lesson is on latitude vs. longitude. “Karkat, please stop groaning, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“I am literally the only one here you blubbering pile of hoofbeast shit!”   
“Now, now, Karkat, if you use language like that again, I might have to punish you.” you know that’s exactly what he wants. So you aren’t really surprised when you hear him roan three more times and very loudly clear his throat within the next few seconds. You walk up to him,. putting your hands on his desk. “Well, mister, looks like you’ve been a naughty fuckin’ troll. I guess I’ll just have to beat it out of you. Get up and bend over the desk.” He does as you say, and as he does, another version of yourself appears. You’re satisfied that you know your plan is going to go off without a hitch. He pulls down Karkat’s pants as you remove your belt.

“Get ready lil’ man. It’s gonna hurt like some kind of fuckin’ bee sting all over your ass.” Your alt sel says, helping you out. You bend your belt and begin hitting Karkat’s ass with your “whip”, softly at first.   
“That all you got, douchemonger? I can barely feel anything!” He goads you on. Alright, if that’s what he wants… you hit him hard, and hear him moan. Dave takes his own belt off and starts hitting the choice ass as well. Good. The action turns you on so much, you start getting had almost immediately. You hit hard one more time, it’s been 23 hard hits in total. Karkat yelps yet again.

“What’s wrong, bro, I thought you said you could handle it.” Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was sheerly how fucked up you really are, but as you begin cupping, rubbing, and caressing  Karkat’s rear end, you lean in and kiss dave, who begins stroking the bulge in your pants. You unbutton his own pants and start stroking his already hard dick.

“You wanna join, Mister Vantas?” Says Dave, in a very professorial voice,m if you do say so yourself.

Karkat manages to turn around and stand straight up, between you and Dave. He had a hungry look, he wanted it bad. You and dave push him down onto his knees, and unbutton your pants, both of your cocks thrusting into his face, waiting. He works on them, licking, and sucking, and kissing, his tongue felt fucking amazing, and he occasionally put both you and Dave’s dick in his mouth at once, while you had your hand on the back of his head, thrusting in and out.

“Have you learned your lesson Karkat?” You grin as you say it, He shakes his head, licks his lips and grins. “Well, then. I’ll just have to keep punishing you if you’re going to be a problem student.” You move behind him, the other Dave still getting head, and clearly  enjoying himself by the sound of it.

Looking at his ass, you half to bite your tongue. hot damn, you think, he really did have one of the plushest fucking asses you’ve ever seen/ How did he even manage to get it that plush? Does he do squats? Shit right, the sex. You slap his ass a bit with your now wet dick. The noises coming from Karkat let you know he likes it. You hope so at least.  After lubing yourself up, you slide inside, hearing the other moan in concert with you, shit that feels good.

When you start thrusting, Kar yelps, but eventually those sounds turn into those of pleasure. Bucking your hips, you lean over Karkat, and kiss your alternate. The taste of your own mouth is strangely good, like apple juice. Your tongues mingle together until his head is thrown back in an almost growl, and you know why. Immediately after, Kar is wiping his lips.   
“Haha, nice job, bro!” You say, as you high five him, and then cum yourself, with a loud moan of your own, and lay on top of the troll.  

“Good boy.” You whisper. Your alternate comes over to you and kisses Karkat, then you. You taste the cum on his lips, fucking nice. You do get up, however, and get dressed. “Well, you two, I’m off to pay, well you, a visit. Tata!” You then leave the room, on your way to travel back and do it all over again, in your alternates place this time.

 

 


End file.
